stokedfandomcom-20200213-history
Take Your Kook to Work Day
Emma falls for Lo's older brother, Ty, but can't get his attention. Prompted by Lo's advice in making him jealous, she brings a non-local to the Office. Now, everyone hates her. How can she fix things? Summary The episode opens up with the gang surfing at The Office in the early morning. Fin spots Ty on the beach, and Emma tells her and Lo that she thinks there's more to him. Lo is disgusted by this and Fin tells Emma to stop daydreaming and go surf. However, Emma gets worked and fails to get Ty's attention. At the dining room, Lo isn't taking a liking to her job and doesn't do anything, causing Kelly to constantly yell at her. Lo then decides to come up with various plans to get out of work. Meanwhile, Emma is upset that Ty doesn't get her name right and feels unnoticed. Johnny comes along and tries to comfort her and attempts to ask her out to a movie, but Emma, not realizing that he asked her out, turns the offer down. Reef has been assigned to give surfing lessons to an old man, Mr. Chester Grizzle. It doesn't go too well as he's getting a low guest evaluation mark and the fact that Mr. Grizzle complains a lot about youth these days. Hair, attitude, work ethic, strength of character, and other topics are relayed to Reef. On the beach, Mr. Grizzle has a hard time laying down on the board, and then won't follow along with paddling practice, ordering Reef to move his arms for him. Later on, Emma meets Shep, who is camping in the park with his other friends. Emma decides to use him to make Ty jealous but only ends up making Johnny jealous. Emma decides to show Shep the way to the Office. However, the others are upset about this and refuses to talk to Emma after Shep hogged all the waves. The next morning, the gang goes to the Office only to find Shep and his two friends there, with their tents set up and all their belongings. They even have waveriders parked by the water. Ripper, Lance, Ty, and Johnny arrive, wondering what a bunch of kooks doing at the office. Ty tries to get them to leave, but they refuse to. Everything was about to lead into a fight until Emma stopped them saying there's plenty of room at the beach to share. This doesn't go too well, however. Lo got covered in sand while applying sun screen, Johnny's sand castle got ruined, Broseph's sandwich got stolen by Shep, Ty's video camera got fried by seawater, and lemonade was poured on Fin's head. All three kooks also hog the waves and wreck the surfing. When everyone returned to the dorms, everyone refused to speak to Emma. She asks Ty if he was mad at her, only to respond that he was kind of disappointed. Reef and Mr. Grizzle are now out on the water, continuing the lesson. The old man eventually gets a frustrated Reef to paddle out and bust some moves, of which Mr. Grizzle dismisses any skill involved. That is the final straw for Reef: he can diss anything else about him, but you do not diss his surfing! Reef paddles away from the stunned and surprised Mr. Grizzle. Lo's schemes in getting out of work continues, but she only ends up getting caught by Kelly. She was then finally forced to scrape the gum stuck underneath the tables and mop the kitchens. Mr. Grizzle catches up to Reef by the equipment shack, and apologizes. He didn't think todays youth had any spine, but clearly Reef is not a pushover. He has won the old man's hard-earned respect. He will follow any instruction Reef gives, and the two march out to the water. Later on, when Emma returns to her room, she finds out that her bed has been fish-headed and her locker is filled with squid. Fin says she persuaded the perpetrators not to use seaweed for the locker, only for them to agree... and decide to use the squid instead. Emma decides to scare Shep and his friends out of the Office. It fails, however, and that night, Emma phones her mom saying she ruined everything. Johnny overhears this and feels badly for her. Reef is still giving surf lessons to Mr. Grizzle. Mr. Grizzle succeeds in surfing but then falls off his board. Reef jumps into the ocean to get Mr. Grizzle and realizes he's not breathing. He then resorts to CPR. Johnny arrives with first aid and everything, but Mr. Grizzle finally awakens. Johnny asks if he's all right, but he's more than that: he's great! Not only did he get to live his surfing dream, he's alive to boot! He asks the two how he could repay them both. Johnny then comes up with the idea of bringing Mr. Grizzle to the Office by boat. When Mr. Grizzle arrives at the Office, he complains about how there are young punks everywhere. Johnny and Reef tell the kooks that the Office is perfect for seniors, and the resort is going to start catering to seniors on this beach. Mr. Grizzle then somehow loses his swimming trunks, which scares off Shep and his friends for good. Emma, realizing what Johnny has done, thanks him, saying he's such a good friend and that she doesn't have to worry about Ty hating her. Johnny feels disappointed by this. The episode ends with Mr. Grizzle asking Johnny where his swimming trunks were. Johnny screams in horror shouting, "My eyes!" Trivia *Ty is the AV club president and has an obsession with recording surf videos. He wants to make a career out of it. *The dining room of the hotel has a white parrot. Is actually a Yellow Crested Cockatoo (Cacatua sulphurea) *Shep is voiced by Christian Potenza, and sounds virtually exactly how he voices Jude on 6teen and Chris from TDA and TDI. *When Reef and Johnny bring Mr. Grizzle to the Office by boat the song they use is Ride of the Valkyries by Richard Wagner. *Stoked Radio: * Going Bye Bye by The Dirty Tricks * Chasing Satellites by Hello Operator * Untouchable by Luna Halo *The plant that Emma thought was Poison Ivy may actually be Virginia Creeper (Parthenocissus quinquefolia) (Engelmann's Ivy in Canada) that grows with Posion Ivy, which is why Emma was able to use it and not get a rash. *Fin, Lo, Reef, Broseph, Johnny, Ripper, Lance and Ty don't know that Emma doesn't konw the Surfer Code. *Broseph, Reef, Lo, Johnny, Ripper and Lance pins all the blame on Emma even though they did allow Shep to surf the Office. *The title is base on Take Your Kid to Work Day. Memorable Quotes Mr. Grizzle (yelling at Reef): Lazy disrespectful kids these days. With their girly, hippie jewelry. Who give you that hair cut, a lawnmower?! And what kind of a sissy name is "Reef"?! What is that? Reef: Just one lesson. First part of surfing is learning to paddle out. Alright lie down on the board. Mr. Grizzle: Oh boy, give me a second here. Arthritis actin' up, my bum hip or that steel rod they put in my back. Andrew: (After Reef makes a gesture to a female guest.) Hey lover boy, I don't pay you to flash your muscles. Reef: Ok put one arm in front of the other. That's very good. Mr. Grizzle: Don't patronize me creampuff. I've been paddling since the great depression. If you don't knock off the baby talk, I'll paddle you. Now get down here and move my arms for me. That's the ticket, woo who. Reef: It's gonna take a long time to learn if I'm doing all the work here! Mr. Grizzle: Find by me, I got you booked all week. (Laughs) Mr. Grizzle: '''Hey, uh Johnny, you seen my trunks? '''Johnny: '''Ahh! MY EYES!! '''Lo: (on her iPhone) Yes it's hard and my manager is so annoying! The Cockatoo: (Mimicking Lo) Rawk so annoying. The Cockatoo: Rawk I know how to get out of work, fake the chicken pox rawk. Kelly: That weasel! The Cockatoo: Rawk Kelly wears too much makeup (Kelly grabs his neck) raawk. Emma: Awe, it's like there's more to him than, a cute smile, nice eyes and a killer tan. Lo: Eew that's my brother your drooling over. Emma: (Covering the totem with leaves) Try and find the way now kooks! Shep: (Uncertain) Which way's the beach? Large Kook: (Pulls out his PDA) That away, GPS! (From Emma's hiding spot) Shep: Watch it brah, there's poison ivy everywhere. Emma: (Looking at her hands) Oh no! Goofs *When Lo orders room serivce, Broseph brings the food from somewhere else, in real life room service comes from the kitchen. Category:Episodes